heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-20 Herald-ing in the New Wear
Shopping time? You bet! Broo needs new sweats! Still, this is outside Jubilee's usual stomping grounds. Herald Square, a huge department store, does offer a few advantages over Hazelton Mall in Brooklyn, though: It's more private, a little less crowded, the selection is truly incredible if you can find the right place, and there are /always/ helpful people not too far away if you need help finding it. And thusly, that's where she's taken her out-of-this-world friend to find some new clothes. "We can look for any brand of sweats here, Broo, not just Fruit," she says as she holds the door for him. That handle's a bit high for him to reach. "Maybe we can find you a hat, too!" Toddling in, Broo nods, look down a bit self-consciously at his suit of rags. He is still a bit nervous about returning to this city. He faced his fear of returning after getting lost, and so he knows he can face it again after his transformed self's rampage. He nervously rubs the golden yellow friendship bracelet on his right wrist against his cheek, and smiles a bit nervously, "I'm not sure a hat will fit on my crest, but we can always try." he then smiles, "Also... I know you said I shouldn't do work for others, but I started a new business with some students the past few days, but thought I should not do too much of it before asking you. Is the tutoring, helping others to understand, checking over their work and telling them they've made mistakes and helping them fix their thinking so they get the answers right, all acceptable manners to provide intellectual services without being a detriment to their learning? I get $15 and hour, and can handle 3 to 4 tutorees at once, so it is quite lucrative?" seeming hopeful... Jubilee grins, looking down at Broo. She's been trying to watch his progress since his accidental transformation, and what she's seen has made her proud. "/That/ kind of work, tutoring instead of doing their homework for them? That sounds just great! Maybe I should check in on you sometime, just to make sure that's really what they want." She presses the button for the elevator. "But other than that, that's totally fab." Fifteen an hour? That's good money! The reassurance that his tutoring seems to help his confidence a bit, "I worked with four students yesterday for five hours... well only one hour with all four at once, but two came in at noon, another joined at one pm, another at two pm, the original two left at three, and the last one to join stayed after the others from four to five." Broo pats a spot in his rags, which is probably where he has his little stash of cash, "I think it is a good first day's session." he looks around at the men's clothing then sighs as even the teen clothing will be too big for him, and he is stuck having to look at kids clothes. No novelty shirts to replace his custom one with the cool comment about crashing on Earth, but he smiles when he finds one with a Captain America Logo on the front, "Can I get this? This Captain America is a noble hero of this land, and is mentioned as champion of Human, Alien, and Mutant Rights." "That's still a lot of tutoring time, and a lot of money, too," Jubes replies, smiling. "It's really good for one day's work!" She looks around, frowning at the selection. "Kid stuff... this'll be tricky," she murmurs. "How to find something cool for a good price." Broo, fortunately, finds one item quickly. "Ooh, good eyes! I've heard of this guy, and he's a total boy scout, but he does so much good for the world that he's cool anyway. Sure, get that! Besides, it's your money. What right do I have to tell you no?" Quirking his head to the side, Broo seems confused, "I thought boy scouts were good? They help people, and are prepared. While I was looking for work in New York, many people thought I might be a boy scout because of how helpful I was." flipping through the rack where he found the Cap shield t-shirt, he pauses on a \S/ shirt, but decides it isn't as cool looking and puts it back, before moving around to the kiddie sweats... "Mostly," Jubilee says, thinking of Sam Guthrie. "But they can be kind of naive and inflexible if it's not in their handbook or mindset." She looks thoughtful at the mention of Brook helping people. "What did you do, Broo? I should've asked earlier, but I was so relieved to find you that I forgot all about it." She smiles at the sight of the Superman shirt. "Ooh, I've met him! He's a very nice guy." She looks at another shirt herself, following her small friend on his rounds. "They do make Fruit sweats in these sizes." Pulling out a pair of all black sweat pants and a zip front black hooded sweatshirt, Broo smiles, "These should be good... and they have the Ninja Stealthy extra coolness factor." tiptoing around and snickering, "I'll be able to disappear." he smiles and grabs a second and third set, for back-ups, and places them on the shopping cart, "That should be good for sweats. Maybe a few more cool shirts and some other types of pants. Maybe pants with lots of pockets... I like pockets." "Black is stealthy?" Jubilee giggles. "Not always! And when did you learn about ninjas?" She tips the cart so Broo can set his purchases inside. "Sweats aren't much for pockets, but I think I see cargo pants over there. Shall we check 'em out?" Pondering the question from earlier, and the ninja one, Broo smiles, "I learned of Ninjas from the viewing screens with the documentaries. I was especially intrigued by the reptilian sewer dwelling mutant ones who live somewhere in New York with their Rodent mentor. I like the ones who wear purple and orange the best, the other two are too mean and serious." looking at a couple pairs of cargo pants, he grabs a black pair immediately, but also considers the khakis... after all, variety is good, and ninja stealthiness isn't everything, "I mainly found corners to sit on for an hour or two and hold my sign explaining my situation. I overheard that honesty is best when trying to find employment, because lies will eventually unravel or get mixed up, and then you're in more trouble then if you had never been hired at all. A few times I would help some of the more elderly terrans to safely transverse the vehicular passage regions at the protected light zones, or helped someone take their consumables into their domiciles, and once I retrieved a pre-adolescent girl's feline owner where it had gotten caught in a tree... both the girl and her feline owner were quite appreciative of the assistance." "That wasn't a documentary, Broo. That was a cartoon," Jubilee corrects, giggling. "But Don and Mike are my favorites, too. Leo's kind of cute, sometimes, but I worry about Raph." She watches as Broo collects his stuff, listening. "So you helped old people cross streets, carried groceries, and rescued a cat from a tree? Sounds like you put in more good deeds than a boy scout would in a week! Where was this?" Taking a moment to recall, Broo smiles, "Mostly in the region named for Female Royalty that gives me shivers. But some of the street crossing was in a region called the Bronx and others were in Brook-a-lyn, one of the men there was very adamant I pronounce it properly, as three syllables." he picks out a couple pairs of khaki cargo pants and tosses them in, then looks back at the t-shirts, "But I also saw other documentaries on other Ninjas, including a training documentary about American Ninja Warriors, and information about them on the Smithsonian Channel which was called Ninja: Shadow Warriors." "American Ninjas Warriors... I don't think that's a documentary, either," Jubes murmurs, frowning thoughtfully. "But I can't remember just what it is." She looks down at the cart. "That's adding up fast, Broo. Maybe we should check out the hats while you've still got clothes money left." Nodding, Broo grabs a couple of t-shirts that looked promising, tossing them into the cart, "To the Haberdashery Department." leading the way to the hats, though it is doubtful anything will fit over his crest, but who knows, maybe high hopes can lead to large headwear... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs